


The Edge of Glory

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I know is, I'm enjoying whatever it is we have together. We're on the edge of something, I can feel it, and it's going to be a wild ride, whatever it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and Kudos. This one goes up early because I'm at a convention in London this weekend. Comments are always exceedingly appreciated I get the biggest smile when I know people are enjoying it! Part 5 I'll try get up on Monday when I get back.

**Title: The Edge of Glory**  
 **Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4710  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie References  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Fury, Pepper, Thor, Bruce  
 **Genre:** Smuty plot!  
 **Summary:** “All I know is, I'm enjoying whatever it is we have together. We're on the edge of something, I can feel it, and it's going to be a wild ride, whatever it is.”  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Marvel except owning my own obsession towards Tony and Loki.  
 **Notes:** This one is closely tied into part 3, it's got plot and stuff but way, way more smut this time. :D

The Edge of Glory  
4710

It had taken some convincing on his part on both ends of the argument. Tony spent two weeks with Loki while he healed, finding out the story of what had gone on with the people that were trying to kidnap him. It then took him another week to convince Loki to go with him to SHIELD, and then another three weeks convincing Nick Fury that Loki wasn't evil. He was 'Chaotic Neutral', which was something that could be said of himself not so long ago.

It was a very odd scene in SHIELD as Loki stood with both Tony and Thor, discussing what had gone on with his plots. 

“At first, it was for amusement. I went to the home of the Kree to learn and find out about them before I came to Midgard. My father had always warned us against going there, almost as much as he warned us about going to Joutenhiem. But I found there a key, a key thought lost to Asgard and the nine realms.”

He pulled a dagger from his belt and handed it to Fury. “It is called Ragnarok. I have heard on many occasions that it was my destiny to bring forth Ragnarok to the world, it seems that it was misinterpreted in that I was to destroy the world. I brought it here from the hands of the Kree, who were plotting to destroy and take over Asgard and Midgard.”

Tony had heard the legends of 'Ragnarok' from the Norse mythology. There were hundreds of legends surrounding Odin, Loki, Thor and the others from Asgard he'd heard about. He grinned, “I wondered how much of those legends were true. Did you really give birth to Sleipnir?”

Thor began to laugh hysterically and Loki turned to glare, “Confound you, brother, and your rumors!”

“Well you were always much more interested in male forms, brother!” Thor could barley speak through his laughter.

“Not _horses_!” Loki spluttered.

“Did the father, Svaoilfari, exist?” Tony asked.

Thor grinned and nodded, “My brother spent much of his time in practice with his magic and riding Svaoilfari. When mother's mare gave birth to Sleipnir, I told friends that the mare was my brother in disguise.”

“They called me such awful names,” Loki said, glaring still at Thor as his brother laughed.

“ _Gentlemen_ ,” Fury said.

“Sorry...” Tony said, sniggering. He knew Loki was going to be mad about this later but really, it was pretty hilarious.

“What should we do with Ragnarok, Loki?”

“I do not know, the Kree will continue to try and find it. I was thinking that it might be best in the care of my father. It is a dangerous item, much like the Tesseract, but more powerful as it splits the barriers between worlds much easier.”

Fury nodded a bit, “I will keep it here for now...” He seemed very suspicious of Loki still, “What are your plans?”

“I'm going home,” he said. “Well, to England. I still have a job there and things to do to try and help this planet.”

Tony couldn't say he wasn't disappointed to hear Loki would be leaving. But he knew it would come, he'd been there when Loki called his office and told them his father had sent for him to return home for a while, as there was a family emergency. His office, being a British institution, had been very understanding and gave him just over a month to be away.

Tony wasn't happy he was going, he had rather enjoyed having Loki around in his beach house. After he'd healed properly they'd had a _lot_ of sex. It was the closest he'd ever come to being in a monogamous relationship since Pepper and he split.

“And tell me, Loki,” said Fury, as he put the Ragnarok in a container, “Why were these Kree after Tony specifically?”

“Well...” Loki looked to Tony from the corner of his eye and then looked to Fury, “I'm not sure... perhaps for his inventions?”

“Maybe.”

Tony knew that hadn't been the case. They finished up their meeting and walked out, Thor made his way down the corridor ahead of them. Before they got much further, Tony grabbed Loki's wrist and asked him softly, “Why did they want me?”

Loki paused and looked to Tony, after a moment he spoke quietly, “They said 'you have taken something of value to us, now we will take something of value to you.'” Loki looked down, “I put you in danger, I am sorry.”

“Don't be...” Tony said smiling, “I like the danger.” 

He pushed Loki up against the wall and kissed him deeply, Loki resisted just for a moment but then his hands came up to grip Tony's arms. Tony felt his pulse quicken and then they parted. “See?” he said.

“I see...” Loki said, “I should go, I have a plane to catch.”

“Yeah...” Tony said, “I'll see you around.”

Loki nodded and walked away from him. Tony watched him go, a lump of regret in his stomach and throat. Part of him wanted to call out, tell him not to leave, to stay put and go back to their room so they could fuck like rabbits. But he didn't, he let him go.

~*~*~*~*~

He did the math. He really wished he hadn't, but he'd done it now, it was too late.

He counted from the age of 17, as that was when that leggy blond 23 year old had shown him exactly what to do with his cock, and since then he'd never really looked back. Especially after he turned 21 and his parents died. He supposed he could count it from 21, but he thought it better to count from when his sexual experiences started.

Over the 20 years of sexual activity he counted that he'd slept with approximately 817 women and 9 men, including Loki. Two years of that he'd been in a monogamous relationship with Pepper, so that was 816 women in about 18 years, which was even more frightening. He wondered vaguely how he didn't have HIV or AIDS by now, or have had every sexually transmitted disease known to man.

It wasn't that number that bothered him, when he averaged it out over the 18 years it was about 45 women a year and less than 1 man. That was something, right? No, not really, not now that he realised that this year he'd only slept with 3 people, far below his average.

There was that red head at the bar three days after his first time with Loki. It had been alright, it had scratched an itch but it wasn't anything to write home about. He put it down to just having had some of the most mind blowing sex of his life and it was hard to compare everything to that, (like Pepper and the handcuffs). Then, more recently after having sex with Loki in Malibu, he went and had sex with a guy to see if that would be any better. But again, he'd found the experience a bit lacking, it was clear the guy he picked up didn't know fully how to use his cock.

Then there was Loki.

Tony sighed and threw the paperwork aside that he was trying to work on. The very thought of that man made his heart race. The memories of his touch, his soft words of encouragement at the exact right moment. The fact that every time he jerked off it was Loki his mind was filled with. His lips, his smell, his hair and those eyes looking at him as he came.

He felt a stirring in his stomach and he let his head fall on the desk.

“Please kill me,” he muttered.

The door to his office opened and Pepper walked in. She had a cup of coffee in hand and she stood beside his desk, looking him over. She'd been gone for a week with Steve Rodgers. She'd arranged the trip and Tony was glad she had someone, but he was really not happy to see her right now with her 'I'm in a happy monogamous relationship' glow.

She reached out and patted his shoulder, and he slowly sat up to look at her. She looked a bit alarmed as she saw his face.

“Bruce told me to come see you and I can see why. What's wrong?”

Tony frowned, “Why?”

“You look awful.”

“Thanks?”

“No really, you need a shower, you need to shave and – is that marinara sauce on your shirt?”

Tony looked down, it was indeed marinara sauce, maybe from that pizza a couple of days ago?

“Go, right now, shower.”

“Yes mother...” he said, as Pepper began clearing off his desk of coffee mugs and other 'I cant be bothered with moving' shit, and obediently went for his shower. 

~*~*~*~

As he came out of the shower, he felt a bit better. He had gotten a fright when he looked at himself in the mirror, Pepper was right, he looked awful. Looked like shit in fact, as Bruce had told him two days before.

As he came out into his apartment, Pepper was sitting waiting for him on the couch with a fresh pot of coffee and a sandwich for him. He smiled, he'd missed her being around to look after him. He sat down, poured a coffee and felt her eyes scrutinizing him closely.

“Oh my god,” she said, as if figuring out a puzzle.

Tony frowned as he bit into his sandwich and looked at her. He swallowed, “What?”

“I never thought I'd see the day, Tony Stark,” she said shaking her head. “You're _pining_.”

Tony spluttered, “I am not pining.”

“You are,” she said. “I checked with JARVIS, you've only been sleeping about three hours a night since I've been gone. He said you've only showered once and have spent at least 20 hours a day in that office, listening to 'angry rock music' and eating crap, including cup-o-noodles for two days straight.”

Tony scowled, “Jarvis!”

“I was worried, sir,” came Jarvis' response.

“Tell me this isn't over _Loki ___,” Pepper said, her voice just a bit pleading.

Tony closed his eyes and lay his head back against the couch. He thought about how he'd spent the last week and he hated to admit it, but he really _was_ pining. He didn't know how to say it out loud, he sighed, he didn't know that he _wanted_ to say it out loud.

“Oh Tony,” she said sadly, “Really? Over Loki? You weren't this bad when you and I broke up. What happened?”

“Well...” Tony looked at her, “Loki and I never broke up because we never were 'together'. It's just sex.”

Pepper gave him a _look_. 

“It is!” he protested, “That's it! Jarvis, what time is it?”

“3:15 sir.”

“I'm getting dressed and going out, I'm going to go get laid.”

Pepper watched him leave to get dressed for an evening out. He didn't like the look she was giving him, but he didn't care. He'd get dressed, have a drink, go out, find someone hot (at this point he didn't care if they were male or female), bring them home and fuck them silly.

The best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, right?

~*~*~*~

“Epic fail.”

Bruce looked at him sympathetically as he sat on the couch in his apartment. It was currently 1am and Tony had come to his apartment with a six pack of beer. He knew if he was going to drop in on Bruce, he damn well better have some beer to make it better.

“I'm sure it wasn't that bad,” Bruce said as they sat in his living room, opening the beers and taking a swig.

“Oh, it _was_ ,” Tony said, “It really, _really_ was.”

There he was, he'd found a really good looking blonde. She had curves in all the right places, gave compliments, touched his arm the way he liked, and she smiled at all his jokes. It had all gone so well, even when he got back to her place (he didn't want to take her home to _his_ house), they had a glass of wine and then went to bed.

But that was as far as anything went. 

“So we're kissing and she goes down and-”

“You know you're bordering on the line of too much information here.”

“Hear me out,” Tony said, “You're my best friend, Bruce, the least you can do is hear me out.”

“I dunno how that happened. As far as I knew, you hired me because you were a fan of how I turn green and go crazy.”

“As I said, it was one of many reasons why I hired you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “You were saying?”

“Oh yeah... So she's down there and I can tell she's had a lot of practice at this, I mean the girl had 'easy' tattooed across her forehead... but nothing happened.”

Bruce almost choked on his beer, “What do you mean, 'nothing happened'?”

“Nothing happened, no reaction... All I could think was 'it would be way better if it was...' well... not her,” he finished quickly.

“Better if it was Loki?” Bruce asked him.

“Not you too.” 

“You were pin-”

“I was not pining!”

Bruce sat back in his chair observing him. Tony wasn't sure he liked the way his friend looked at him, in fact, people were looking at him like that a lot lately.

“You said this year you've slept with three people, including Loki?”

“Yes,” Tony said.

“Call him.”

“And say what? 'Hey Loki, you know that fuck buddy thing we have? Can I give you a booty call in England sometime?' _please_!”

“Why can't you?”

“Because it would be ridiculous.”

“You're a billionaire.”

“It would prove you and Pepper right.”

“So you're going to just sit here and pine?”

“I'm not pining.”

“You just admitted you were in a round about way. Tony, for the sake of all our sanity, please, just call or visit him. You know where he lives, get on your fancy jet and go see him.”

~*~*~*~*~

He didn't call, he really wished that he had called, but he didn't and now there he was standing outside Loki's flat, looking windswept and interesting as he'd rushed over from his plane. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say, if anything. It was 7pm, just about the dinner hour, he wasn't even entirely sure if Loki was home.

There was only one thing to do.

He knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and a blond man opened the door. Tony didn't know what to think, a man was at his house. God, what if Loki was dating someone else and he'd been sitting at home pining for him?

“Hi,” said the blond bastard. He turned and called through, “Luke, you have a visitor.”

“Bring them in, Tom,” came Loki's voice.

Tony walked in with _Tom_ , who led him down the corridor to the back of the apartment, where Loki was standing in front of the stove with a tall brunette woman, who was obviously showing him how to cook.

Loki turned his head, “Tony – shit!” he spilled something on himself and the brunette woman grabbed a towel and began dabbing at his shirt. “Thank you Samantha.”

“Anytime...” she said and looked to Tony. She looked at him appraising and then just about shrieked, “Oh my god! Anthony Stark!” She smacked Loki across the arm, “Luke, you never told us you were seeing _Anthony Stark!_ ”

Tony watched Loki for his reaction and he flushed just a little, “'Seeing' is a strong word.”

“Yes, yes,” she said, waving her hand dismissively, “So, Anthony, or is it 'Tony'?”

Tony smiled, “Just Tony.”

“Yes, Tony, how did you and Luke meet?”

Tony looked at Loki, who was looking at the large pot on the stove, and then looked back to Samantha, “Well, I met him in a bar once and offered him a drink. But he declined, then we met up at one of my office functions and it went from there.”

“In New York?”

“Yes,” Tony said, “He was at one of the charity balls my company holds.”

“I see.”

“Tony, sorry, this is Samantha and Thomas Harding. Sam is a colleague of mine from work and Tom is her husband. They live a few blocks from here.”

Tony immediately relaxed, Tom and Sam were friends of Loki's. He'd never actually thought about that. Loki had build himself a life here, it was only safe to assume he had friends, and probably more than just these two. It was just odd knowing these people didn't know his true identity.

“I see...”

“I wasn't expecting to see you...” Loki said, the implied 'ever again' was clear for him to hear, but it obviously went over Sam and Tom's head. “I'm glad you came.”

“What are we having for dinner?” Tony asked.

“Spaghetti Bolognese. Luke here can't cook a damned thing, Tom and I are showing him how to do basic stuff. He orders everything in,” Sam shook her head, “Such a waste too, he has a knack for cooking.”

“I am sure my mother would be _thrilled_ ,” Loki muttered as they sat down to eat.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony stood with Loki as they said goodnight to Tom and Sam, as they left for the evening after dinner. After the door closed, Tony pushed Loki against it and kissed him deeply on the lips. It was a good, long, deep kiss. One that was in no rush to be over. There was no urgency, just a desire to be felt and to be together in that moment.

It felt like they were embraced for hours, but it was truly only minutes, and as Tony pulled back from Loki's lips and kissed his neck, Loki spoke quietly. 

“I'm surprised to see you, Peacock.” 

Tony laughed a little, hands settling on Loki's hips, “I'm never getting rid of that damned nickname, am I?”

“No, not as long as you share my company,” Loki said, leaning his head back against the door as Tony kissed his throat. “That feels good,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

“That's the idea,” Tony said, his hand running across Loki's stomach, and then he asked amusedly, “'Seeing is a strong word'?”

Loki flushed, “I was not sure what to say... it is difficult to define what we are.”

Tony pulled back, running a hand through Loki's hair, he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and spoke again.

“All I know is, I'm enjoying whatever it is we have together. We're on the edge of something, I can feel it, and it's going to be a wild ride, whatever it is.” Loki gasped as Tony pinched his nipple through his shirt. “And I'm going to ride you tonight, Raven.”

“Mmm....” Loki said as Tony sunk to his knees, “That just sounds divine.”

Tony unzipped Loki's trousers and pulled his cock out, he licked the head and then took him into his mouth. As Loki hardened he felt himself harden as well. He was glad to know that there was no actual problem with his equipment, but he didn't want to contemplate what it meant further than that. All he knew was that right now it felt good to suck Loki off, especially with the noises he was making, trying to brace himself on the door.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony, oh _God_...”

Tony's hands moved from Loki's hips to his waistband, and then slid up under his shirt, caressing his stomach. Fingers pressed and teased his skin, Loki's hand reached for the back of Tony's neck, finding the sensitive nape, tugging a bit and causing Tony to groan.

Tony stood, his hand replacing his mouth on Loki's cock, stroking slowly. Loki moaned softly, his moans always had a hint of a whine behind them and it made the hair on the back of Tony's neck stand on end.

“Going to fuck me, Peacock?”

Tony grinned, “That's the general idea.”

Loki's hand rose to Tony's cheek, his thumb brushed across his lip and he spoke softly, “The things you do to me...” His hand moved down Tony's neck, his thumb caressing his throat and then finally his hand settled on the Arc Reactor. He leaned forward, kissed Tony's cheek and then whispered in his ear.

“Hard and _fast_ , Peacock.” 

“Oh...” Tony groaned at the words, it amazed him how mere words could cause such a physical reaction in him. His heart raced, his adrenaline shot up, and his cock always got harder. He kissed Loki deeply and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him towards the bedroom. He ripped Loki's shirt open and Loki laughed.

“I'm making you replace that one, do you know how many shirts you've ruined?”

“You seem to like it,” Tony said as he kissed Loki's stomach.

Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head back, arching into the touch. “Still... you can repla- oh...” Loki closed his eyes as Tony took him into his mouth once more. “So wet...”

Tony moaned around Loki's cock as he continued whispering words of encouragement. He pulled back and again Loki moaned at the loss of contact. Loki's eyes fell on him as he pulled his own clothes off. Once he was naked, he finally pulled Loki's trousers off. 

“On your knees, Loki.”

Loki looked a bit surprised and Tony was honestly shocked when he complied. He never expected _this_ to happen, it was such a submissive position. He found a bottle of lube in Loki's bedside drawer (thank you predictability) and he settled himself behind Loki. His hands ran over Loki's lower back, along his hips and down his thighs. He coated his fingers in the lube and stroked his own cock and then he began to prepare Loki, his fingers sliding in easily.

He kissed Loki's back and slowly lined himself up, pushing forward. They both groaned at once as Tony seated himself fully within Loki. 

“Bite me,” Loki said.

“Oh fucking hell, Loki...” Tony leaned down and nipped his shoulder.

“ _Harder_.”

Tony bit harder and Loki groaned loudly, he reached back to clutch at Tony's hip and rocked his hips, moaning softly. God, the sounds he made were truly obscene. “You like making me beg..?”

Tony had to admit, it was sort of hot having a god on his knees, begging to be fucked.

“ _Please_...” Loki whispered and pushed back against him, “Please let me come.”

Tony lost all sense of patience at those words. ' _Please let me come_.' Oh that man just knew how to push his buttons. He moved his hips, slowly at first and then, realising that Loki was absolutely okay with it as he groaned ' _faster_ ' and ' _harder_ ' he began pounding into him.

Loki braced his hands on the bed and when he was used to the force, he lifted one hand and reached for his own cock. Tony smacked his hand away and he moaned again. 

“Keep your hands on the bed...” he said, his tone gruff and somewhat commanding. Loki complied and Tony reached round to his front and gripped Loki's cock hard, stroking in time with his thrusts. As he neared the edge he added in the twist to his wrist that Loki liked, which sent him over the edge almost immediately.

A few more hard thrusts and Tony came inside Loki. Something he'd done now on many occasions, and it was still a turn on.

“Fucking hell,” he said as he lay beside Loki, trying to catch his breath.

“Indeed,” Loki said.

“You're the best fuck in the world,” Tony said, “Not to inflate your overly large ego.”

Loki simply smiled, “I have been told that I am 'the best in the nine realms' before. But I suppose you don't have any comparison except humans and I.”

Tony grinned, “Well I can safely say you're the best I've had.”

“Really? I hear you have an extensive list.”

“I do... of all the times I've had sex, two of the times I've been with you currently sit at first and third.”

“You mentioned that once before,” Loki said “What is second?” trust Loki to be unimpressed with not having the top two spots.

“Well, there was this one time with Pepper where we used handcuffs.”

“You handcuffed her?” Loki leaned his head on his hand, looking down at Tony with great interest.

“Oh, no... she handcuffed _me_ to the bed. It was really something.”

“ _Really_..?” Loki grinned, “That does sound like _something_.”

“Oh, it _was_...” Loki kissed his neck and Tony closed his eyes. Loki slowly got up and straddled his hips.

“You're insatiable,” Tony said as Loki now licked one of his nipples. 

“I am,” he said. “When I find a bed partner as interesting as you, I like to make the most of them while I have them.” He kissed down Tony's stomach, “Do you regret not being with Pepper now?”

Tony shook his head, “No... I will say she had nice breasts though.”

Loki paused and looked up at him, “You like breasts on the female form?” 

Tony nodded, “I like nice breasts on women and I like a more toned, sculpted chest on a man. Like you... you're my type, if I can have a type for only having slept with eight other men.”

Loki looked at him curiously, “Really? And how many women?”

“817 women.”

Loki laughed, “My, how specific.”

Tony grinned, “I did the math.”

“So I see...” Loki's hands ran over his chest. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the movements. The touches were intimate but not quite _sexual_. It was as if Loki was just enjoying exploring his body. 

“So... Loki... when will we see each other again?”

Loki looked up at him and smiled, “Unfortunately I need to go to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and I should probably fly back to New York.”

Loki laughed and kissed him, “Hm, yes, it was an awful long way to come for a booty call.”

“Was good though.”

“I am not complaining...” He stopped his kissing and then lay down alongside Tony. “I have this position at the English Commission for another two months, and then I have a few job offers to choose between. Berlin wants me to liaise with Stark Industries about purchasing an Arc Reactor. I led our team in negotiations with yours a few days ago and I got a very competitive price.”

“Really? Pepper didn't mention...”

“She and I were more interested in fighting over a price than anything else. I got a very good deal and I'm being courted by France, Germany, Iceland and Italy.”

“Pick Italy, it's a gorgeous country.”

“So you can give me a booty call _there_?” Loki asked, clearly amused.

“Oh, hey, what a great idea.”

Loki chuckled. “I'll consider Italy... but there will be a month between the end of this position and the start of the next... so perhaps I will give you a booty call in New York?”

Tony grinned, he rather liked the sound of that.


End file.
